El Gran Concurso De Musica
by Russell Len Karters Kagamine
Summary: Teniendo una oportunidad de demostrar su talento. Luka, Len, Miku, Rin y los demás entraran en un concurso en el cual, las mejores bandas del planeta se presentaran, no solo para ganar el premio de 200.000.000 de yenes, si no para demostrar cual es la mejor banda. es mi primera historia, pasen y lean :)


**EL CONCURSO MUNDIAL DE MUSICA**

**Holaaaaaaaaa X3 Soy Russell y Esta Es Mi Primera Historia Fanfiction jeje.  
Espero Que Esta Historia Sea de Su Agrado, Ya Que Es Mi Primera Historia Fanfiction De Vocaloid (yay! :D)  
Bueno Antes Que Nada Quisiera Agradecer a:**

Fersi Lovedeath: Quien Me Inspiro Con Sus Historias Para Poder Escribir Las Mías XD.

Bueno, Sin Mas Preámbulo. Comencemos Con Esta Historia. Ahh Se Me Olvidaba, No Olviden Los Reviews :3

* aclaraciones al final

**Nota:**** Vocaloid No Me Pertenece, Todos Los Personajes De Vocaloid Pertenecen a Crypton Future Media.**

**CAPITULO 01: INTENTO DE DECLARACION**

**Ahhhh Tokio, Japón. Uno de los lugares mas pacíficos y tranquilos que existen, Y claro. Sin olvidar que es el sueño de todo otaku visitar la gran ciudad del anime.  
Pero además de ser el sueño de cualquier friky, es una ciudad tranquila.  
los pétalos de la flor de loto caían con gracia y elegancia sobres las calles de la ciudad en esta tarde tan tranquila que  
-¡LEEEENNN, DEVUELVEME MIS LLAVES!-**

Vaaa a quien engaño, que pacifico ni que nada. Era un caos total en la casa de nuestros protagonistas.  
-¡no Rin, si te las devuelvo, seguro me aplastaras con la aplanadora de nuevo!-exclamaba un rubio siendo perseguido amenazadoramente por otra rubia casi idéntica a el.  
-¡si no me los devuelves te aplastare ahora mismo!-exclamo Rin tomándolo de su hombro y derribándolo-¡te tengo!-exclamo con un aura de victoria a su alrededor y con su boca en forma de tres (:3)  
-eres-eres tan cruel conmigo rin-dijo un Len mas que cansado y agotado.  
-solo estoy siendo realista-respondió cierta rubia tomando sus llaves de su desfallecido hermano.  
-¡¿realista?! Realista mis bananas, Rin!-grito Len reincorporándose y mostrando una aura de ira y furia. Cosa que, para sorpresa de el. A ella no le intimidaba.  
-baka-responde Rin ante la infantil forma de actuar de el.  
Esto causo que ambos comenzaran a pelear de nuevo los cuales siempre terminaban después de que cada uno tiraba la almohada que llevaban (._.)  
Mientras ambos hermanos continuaban peleando entre si, una chica de largos cabellos color aguamarina caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación buscando quien sabe que.  
Literalmente estaba dando vuelta la habitación,  
-¡argg!-gruño fastidiada la joven de 16 años-¡¿Dónde rayos esta mi celular?!-se pregunto así misma mientras llevaba su mano a su boca en énfasis de preocupación.  
Un chico de cabello color aguamarina caminaba por el pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada.  
-hmmm-soltó un suspiro Mikuo, su hermano gemelo. al ver a su hermana gemela en tal situación.  
-¿Qué sucede ahora onni-san?-pregunto el peli aguamarina desde la puerta mientras se apoyaba en ella.  
Miku voltio de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor pero enseguida voltio completamente sonrojada al ver que el estaba sin camisa.  
-¿ehh? ¿Que sucede Miku?-pregunto su hermano con un tono de preocupación.  
Miku reacciono casi de forma inmediata y voltio a verlo, pero esta ves con su rostro completamente sonrojado.  
-¡M-MIKUO BAKA!-Miku se abalanzo sobre su hermano y comenzó a golpearlo con un puerro.  
Luego de 10 minutos de toda una masacre producida por un simple puerro asesino. Miku salió de su habitación con el "arma" que utilizo contra su querido hermano mayor.  
-¡y no te doy otra no mas por que!… mi puerro se quebró-Exclamo la peliaqua mientras miraba a su hermano quien tenia muchos moretones en su cuerpo.  
-¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi?-pregunto Mikuo de forma irónica.  
Len, quien caminaba por los pasillos. Logro escuchar dicha pregunta y se acerco a la habitación para responderle a Mikuo.  
-¿sabes por que te suceden esto Mikuo?-pregunto el rubio con un aire divertido.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-por negro-respondió con una cara mas o menos asi ":D" a lo cual Mikuo reacciono.  
-¡hijo de!-  
y siguiendo con la historia (XD)  
una chica con largos y sedosos cabellos rosados se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música.  
-_**I am a world before I am a man**__**, I! **__**was**__**a creature before I could stand, I! will remember before I forget-**_**Luka dio una pequeña pausa y levanto la mirada tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire-**_**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**__**-**_**pero guardo silencio al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
-¿nyaa? ¿quien podra ser?-se pregunto a si misma de una forma adorable y tierna.  
la pelirosa se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.  
pero al momento de abrir la puerta cambia su cara de felicidad a una totalmente sonrojada.  
-L-Len ¿q-que haces aquí?-pregunto totalmente sonrojada a la vez que volteaba su cabeza para que Len no la mirara.  
-estoy algo aburrido y… ettoo, quería ver que hacías- respondió con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor invadía las mejillas del joven de 14 años.  
****-c-claro, pasa-le indico la pelirosa con algo de nerviosismo, dejando pasar a Len en su habitación  
al momento en que se cerro la puerta, un silencio completamente incomodo invadió la recamara de la pelirosa de 20 años.  
Len se sentó a un lado de la cama de la peli rosada mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.  
-pues…-hablo el rubio un tanto nervioso-¿q-que hacías?-pregunto mirando a la joven de ojos azules.  
-pues estaba escuchando música-respondió Luka ya un poco mas tranquila.  
-¿Qué escuchabas?-pregunto nuevamente Len quien desvio la vista hacia unos CDS que se encontraban esparcidos por la cama.  
Len tomo los misteriosos discos y comenzó a ver los uno por uno.  
-SlipKnot*… Iowa*… ¿Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verces*?-Len miraba con cara de "no entiendo ni madres D:"a los discos de la peli rosada. Cosa que Luka noto y la hiso reir.  
-pues son discos de una nueva banda de rock que me recomendaron-explico ella mientras ponía "Play" a su reproductor.  
-estoy escuchando su ultimo disco, "Vol. 3: The Subliminal verces" es realmente bueno- comento mientras la canción siguiente comenzaba a sonar en los parlantes del equipo. Era una cansion lenta y tranquila, a comparación con las otras. Lo cual, puso un poco nervioso a Len.  
(Nota del autor: para su comodidad pondré la letra en español para que puedan disfrutarlo :D)  
**_**-Ella lo es todo para mí… Un sueño no respondido**_**... **_**Una canción que nadie canta**__**… **__**Un imposible-  
-**_ _**ella es un mito en el que tengo que creer, Todo lo que necesito para hacerla real… Es una razón mas-  
**_**la tensión entre ambos jóvenes se volvía cada ves mas intensa, junto con la letra de la canción y los sentimientos puros de Len por la joven Megurine. Hacia que se sintiera en el paraíso. En cambio la peli rosada estaba roja cual tomate maduro.  
Luka pauso el equipo de música y salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras dejaba a Len confundido. Entro al baño rápidamente mientras habría en grifo de agua, mojaba sus manos y se lavaba la cara. Algunos de sus cabellos rosados se mojaban mientras trataba de entender ese extraño sentimiento por su amigo que la carcomía por dentro.  
ese sentimiento de "cariño" que sentía por el joven rubio de 14 años, un sentimiento que sentía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, lo cual parecía un amor prohibido. Ya que Len tenia 14 años y Luka 20.  
una gran diferencia de 6 años. Pero…  
si era amor verdadero ¿Qué importaba la edad? Pero claro, eso Luka no lo tenia bien claro.  
-basta…-se dijo a si misma.-basta…-unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules.  
Toc Toc Toc- se escucho desde la puerta.  
-neee Luka ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto cierto rubio detrás de la puerta.  
la ojiazules ignoro el llamado de su amigo, y se miro al espejo.  
-basta Luka-se dijo así misma aun mirándose al espejo.-el tiene 14 y tu 20, jamás podría estar con el. La diferencia de edad es demasiado grande-se repitió mientras aun oía los golpeteos de Len.  
-oye Luka ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-t-tranquilo Len-Kun, estoy bien-Luka trato de limpiarse las lagrimas para evitar que Len supiera que estaba llorando. Pero sus planes no dieron frutos ya que sierto rubio entro sin tocar al pequeño cuarto.  
-¿Luka?-dijo Len detrás de ella provocando que ella diera un pequeño saltito en donde se encontraba parada.  
-¡L-Len!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-exclamo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Luka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por tener a Len tan cerca de ella y en especial en un lugar tan reducido.  
-nee Luka… ¿por que estabas llorando?-pregunto Len acercándose un poco mas a ella.  
-¿q-que? ¿de que hablas? yo no estaba llorando-respondió ella con confianza mientras Len lo miraba indiferente.  
-Luka-san… te conozco desde hace 2 años, es imposible que me mientas-el Joven Kagamine tomo la barbilla de la ojos azules y comenzó a limpiar las pocas lagrimas que aun quedaban en los cristalinos ojos de Luka. La cual se sonrojo al sentir las manos de su "amado" en sus mejillas.  
-es horrible verte llorar… ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Len mientras miraba fijamente a su "amada" a los ojos, lo cual hiso que el también se sonrojara.  
silencio incomodo "mode on", un nuevo silencio aun mas incomodo que el anterior se produjo entre ambos jóvenes. Len no dejaba de mirar los cristalinos ojos de Luka, y ella no podía parar de mirar los de el.  
-Len…-susurro Luka esta vez con una sonrisa.  
-¿si?-  
-h-hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo-dijo Luka mientras juegaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo.  
-si dime-  
-pues quería decirte que tu me-  
-¡LEEEENNN, LUUUKAAA! ¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTAN?!-se escucho el grito desesperadamente molesto de Meiko.  
-nos llaman-dijo Len mientras se separaba de Luka y se encaminaba a salir del baño.  
-¡e-espera Len!-Luka sujeto la mano de Len intentando evitar que se fuera.  
sujeto su mano pero las palabras no le salian de la boca, no sabia que hacer o que decir.  
-"**_**oh mierda ¿Qué hago ahora? Ya sujete su mano. Tengo que decirle algo"-  
-"wow Luka sujeto mi mano, si tan solo supiera que me gusta mostraría mi felicidad"-  
**_**-¡¿Dónde CHUCHAS ESTAN?!-el grito incesante y irritante de Meiko interrumpió el mágico momento de los jóvenes vocaloid. Para evitar que los crucificasen en una crus de madera de parte de la alcohólica Meiko.  
Len sujeto fuertemente la mano de la peli rosada y comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada. Luka, por otra parte. Parecía que le salía humo por las mejillas por el sonrojo de estas.  
al llegar al primer planta baja, notaron que todos los vocaloids se encontraban reunidos .  
-hola-saludaron Len y Luka en unisón.  
Meiko se adelanto y les dio un zape a cada uno.  
-¡malditos idiotas, saben el ataque de pánico no saber donde estaban!-grito Meiko quien parecía actuar como su madre.  
-¡auch, ya no molestes Meiko! Ni que fueras nuestra madre-se defendió Len quien soltó a Luka del agarre de sus manos.  
-si, yo Meiko. soy como el buen vino añejo*. Les hago la fiestita no me banco los pendejos-ante decir eso todos los presentes comenzaron a arrojarle almohadas y todo tipo de objetos contundentes a la "ebria"  
-ok-tomo la palabra el adicto a las berenjenas. Gakupo-la razón por la cual les comunique que vinieran es esta-agarro su mochila color morado y de ahí saco un gran poster.  
-¿nos reuniste aquí solo para mostrarnos un poster de una vedet semi-desnuda?-dijo Kaito quien miraba curioso el poster.  
-por supuesto que s... ¡ahh! ¡este no es el poster!-exclamo mientras guardaba el curioso elemente en su mochila.  
-ok este si es-desplego el poster nuevamente mostrándoles lo que parecía un concurso.  
-¡el gran concurso mundial de música!-exclamo emocionado  
-¡¿naniiii?!-gritaron impresionados.  
-es un concurso en los cuales participaran los mayores artistas del mundo, solistas, bandas, duetos etc. ¡y nosotros fuimos invitados a participar!-  
-¿hay premios?-pregunto SeeU mientras abrasaba por el cuello a su mejor amiga, Rin.  
-el primer premio es un contrato por 6 años con la mejor discográfica del mundo-explico.  
-¿la discografía EMI?-  
-mmmm creo que si, además con un premio de 200.000.000 de yenes y una gira mundial por cada país del mundo-  
-wooow y eso que es el único premio-dijo Kaito incrédulo.  
-si, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ganar. Hay una banda resiente de Metal Alternativo que esta arrasando en el mundo. Tendremos que competir con ella-explico Gakupo con una pose bastante seria.  
-¿Cómo se llama esa banda?-pregunto Luka algo curiosa con nombre de dicha banda.  
-es la banda Slipknot* y-  
-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Luka como toda fangilr al ver a su ídolo.  
-what the fuck?-se dijo así mismo Len mientras miraba la actitud de su amiga.  
-soy fanática de Slipknot tengo todos sus álbumes y todos sus DVDS-explico mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar.  
-el tema es que vamos a participar y les ganaremos, a ellos y a cada uno que se interponga-explico Gakupo inflando el pecho lleno de orgullo.  
-pero no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para encarar a un grupo de bandas profesionales-reprocho Miku quien se encontraba algo intranquila con la situación.  
-es verdad, mi hermana tiene razón-dijo Mikuo quien tomo la palabra-nuestra fama no es lo suficientemente alta como para vencerlos-  
-no-negó Len quien agacho la cabeza.-nuestra fama es grande, para los otakus en América somos sus ídolos-se levanto de su asiento y parándose encima de la mesa.-podemos lograrlo, al menos podríamos intentarlo-  
-…-todos guardaron silencio al momento de escuchar el discurso de  
el joven rubio.  
un silencio realmente incomodo se genero entre todos los Vocaloids y en la sala y en toda la casa. Solo podía escucharse los ruidos que provenían de la calle. Pero ese silencio se detuvo cuando Haku se puso de pie.  
-yo lo intentare-tomo ella la palabra llamando la atención de todos-no soy una de las vocaloids mas conocidas, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo por intentarlo-  
otro silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación mientras los demás quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Haku.  
-yo también lo intentare-anuncio Luka mientras se ponía de pie.  
-¡YO TAMBIEN!-exclamo Miku mientras levantaba el brazo con una sonrisa.  
-genial, ¿y ustedes que dicen chicos?-pregunto Len mientras miraba a sus demás amigos.  
-pues, si Meiko entra…-  
-¡claro!-exclamo la mencionada tambaleándose de un lado a otro con una botella de Vodka en su mano. Y claro. Asiendo gárgaras con la bebida.  
-entonces si, participare-acepto mientras mostraba una amplia y gran sonrisa.  
-¿y tu Mikuo?-  
-pues que diablos, si mi hermana participa. Yo también-respondio a lo que la aludida se sonrojo.  
-ok entonces todos participaremos-  
Len se guardo su silencio por unos segundos comenzando a meditar sobre la actual situación de la banda y el futuro que les esperaba. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas en el momento que empezó a pensar ¿Cuáles serán sus futuras cansiones? ¿Cómo se llamara su nuevo álbum y cuales serán las cansiones que lo conformaran? ¿ganaran? ¿perderan? A tal punto en que comenzó a sentirse mareado.  
pero tal tio Nobuhiro Mashiro de Moritaka Mashiro de Bakuman*, dice:  
"si no eres bueno dibujando, tienes que apostar".**

aun que en el caso de nuestro amigo amarillo seria "si no eres buen cantante, debes apostar".

con lqa frente en alta y muy decidido, Len se acerco a sus amigos.  
-yo también participare chicos-todos saltaron de alegría en especial luka la cual se entusiasmo demasiado, a tal punto de abrazarlo y derribarlo.  
-¡estoy muy emocionada Len!-Luka le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual todos los que estaban a su alrededor los vieron.

mientras Len y Luka se sonrojaban los demás solo los miraban con sonrisas y se reian como si diera gusto.

si… definitivamente.

llegar a la fama será un viaje largo

!y ese fue el primer capitulo de la historia El Gran Concurso de Musica¡ :D  
perdonen por mis faltas de ortografía y por que de seguro en algunas cosas no se entienden mucho T-T. espero poder escribir mejor en el próximo capitulo :D

**ACLARACIONES: ******

Slipknot*: Es el nombre del primer álbum debut de la banda de Metal alternativo Slipknot. El álbum fue publicado en el año 1999, álbum el cual conto con 5 singles los cuales son: (sic), Eyeeles, Wait and Bleed, Surfacing y Spit It Out.

Iowa*: Es el segundo álbum de la banda Slipknot, publicado en 2001. Este álbum tubo 5 singles: People=Shit, Disasterpiece, The Heretic Anthem, Left Behind y My plague (canción la cual fue incluida como soundtrack, en la primera película de Resident Evil)

Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verces*: Es el tercer álbum de la banda Slipknot, publicado en 2004.  
el álbum tubo 6 singles: The Blister Exists, Duality, Vermillion, Pulse of The Maggots, Before i Forget y The namelees.

Slipknot*: Es la banda de Metal alternativo creada en el año 1995, la banda esta integrada por 9 integrantes los cuales los nombrare a continuación: (nota: cada integrante esta identificado con un numero)  
**0-Sid Wilson****: el Dj de la banda, es el miembro mas joven de la banda. Nació con 6 dedos en cada pie.  
****1-joey jordison:**** es el baterista de la banda nombrado como uno de los mejores bateristas de la historia.  
****2-Paul Gray:**** es el bajista de la banda, y un dato muy importante no lo dire por que ese dato es importante para el desarrollo de esta historia.  
****3-Crhis Fehn:**** es el percusionista de la banda.  
****4-James Root:**** es el principal guitarrista de la banda, además es considerado uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo por su método de ritmo y también por ser uno de los mas altos, mide 1,98m.  
****5-Craig Jones:**** es el encargado del sampler, es uno de los miembros mas complicados de comprender de la banda ya que nunca se lo ah visto en publico y ni sin su mascara. Es conocido por "el silencioso" ya que no dice casi ninguna palabra.  
****6-Shawn Crahan:**** es el segundo percusionista de la banda, también es conocido por "clown" por su personalidad graciosa y su voz.  
****7-Mick Thomson:**** segundo guitarrista de la banda, tiene la misma altura que James.  
****8-Corey Taylor:**** vocalista y ultimo miembro de la banda, es considerado como uno de los cantantes con la mejor voz del mundo, ya que posee la voz gutural, hiphop, rap, y melódica.**

ok esas fueron todas las aclaraciones de esta historia, espero que les aya gustado. Y perdonen nuevamente mis faltas HORRIBLES de ortografía ;_;  
no olviden sus reviews y consejos si les apetece :3

les dejo mi facebook por si me quieren hablar: Russell Negi Karters Loquendero

_**CHAU CHAU :D!**_


End file.
